Lets go Animal
by bammybell
Summary: 6 teenagers are led to the world of Animals they become power rangers mighty animals
1. Chapter 1

Bio's

Adreaw

Red ranger

Animal : hawlk

Weapon: halk whip

bio: Andreaw has a older brother whos a cop he lives with his perants who are doctors

Clothes: casual, red v neck shirt,dark blue jeans and red and white high tops. PJs, red bottoms

looks: dark brown shaggy hair, tan muscular body and blue eyes

Personality: He's honost he is very athletic he loves to play ruby and football he has a crush on chelsea

looks: hes got blonde spikey hair, he pale and got brown eyes

luke

Green ranger

Animal: Crocadile

Weapon: Croc mace

Bio: his mum and dad are divorce so he lives with his dad who is the schools coach

Clothes: green vest top, white shorts and green pumps. PJs, Green shit with gemmi cookies and milk with green shots.

Personality:he is atheletic he gets very competive with orthe Athletes can be a jerk and like to annoy Chelsea

Chelsea

Blue Ranger

Animal: Cat

Weapon: Cat Katena

Bio: she lives with her mum who is a fishion modle as well as a designer her dad was murded 10 yrs ago

clothes: blue t-shirt with a red heart on it she weres a dimond necklace which her dad brought her the day he was murded, light blue skinney jeans light blue dolly shoes with a red heart on them. PJs, light blue shirt with blue shorts

looks: she has light brown hair, shes pale with blue eyes

personality: shes kind and caring and loves to help people in need her mums say she just like her farther shes the yongest rangers and has a crush on andreaw

Cory

Yellow ranger

Animal: Lepord

weapon: Lepord axe

bio:his mum is mum is a real estate agent and his dad is sientices he has a twin sister called leona

Clothes: yellow long sleeved shirt with sand coloured jeanos the yellow high tops. PJs, yellow vest top and yellow shorts

looks: dirty blonde curly hair pale skin and brown eyes

personality: he is a total geek he know alot about siance his dream is to become a siancetist just like his parents

Leona

Pink ranger

Animal: dove

weapon: Dove bow

bio: she lives with her parents, her real eatate agent and dad is a siancetist she has a twin brther who is Cory

Clothes: Pink dress with flowers on it and white dolly sheos with a pink flower on them. Pjs, a pink wansey with more flowers on it

Personality: She loves chearleeding and dancing she is a girly girl who dosnt speak to geeks apart from her brother


	2. Chapter 2

**ANDREAWS POV**

Andreaw walk through the halls of Miami high school it was the last day of school befor the summer holidays he open his locker to get the rest of his books befor he heads home with Luke his best mate. Luke walk over ''Yo And hury up the sooner we dump our bags off the sooner we can go to the beach''he said ''lets go''Andreaw replied.

**BEACH CHELSEA POV**

I was already at the beach as so as school ended with Leona and her twin brother Cory '' Finally summer is here'' said Cory ''Well our report cards will be here next week i am so nervouse''mentioned Leona ''Well Cory has all A's you have A's and B's just like me '' I reaplied '' How do you Know that'' Cory Asked ''Well you always get A's me and leona always get the same'' I said '' Toche'' leona just laughed just then theres was a big thud as Luke sat down ''Break a bone as you sat down'' I said he just gave me a evil glare as Leona , Cory and Andreaw started laughing ''Any one want to go swimming in the sea '' asked Andreaw we all nodded ''But not far'' I said ''why is the kitten scared ''Yes ever since you almost drowned me '' I said after that Luke didnt speak till we got to the water. I didnt go to far from shore as the others began to swim ferther ''can we stop now I dont want to go ferther'' shouted I hered a reaplie from Luke '' Ok Kitten whatever you want'' I felt something around my leg it pulled me under as it did I screamed every thing went black

**LEONA POV**

I saw my best friend go under we all swam to were she was the was a hole ''why dont someone go and get some snorkling equipment so we can find Chelsea'' every one agreed even Luke. Cory got the snorkling gear and we seached the hole it lead to this cave but we couldnt see Chelsea this man in a wight robe came out ''Final your here''he said ''Were's our friend '' Andreaw shouted out '' Shes ok now lets get to buissnes I need your help'' the man said but was intruped by me '' We wont listen till our friend is with us'' I said ''very well '' he walk through a door and carried Chelsea to the main room he put her down then she woke up saw us ''were are we '' she asked ''as I was saying I need your help and were in the sea quortes but monsters are rising up from the ground I need you's to be Power rangers mighty Animals'' he said ''Cool'' Andreaw and Luke said ''Lets do this'' me and cory said ''Alright ''said Chelsea he gave us a each of us a watch ''Adreaw your a born leader you'll lead this team to victory you'll be the Red hawlk ranger, Luke your very athletic and competive you are the Green Crocidile ranger, Cory you are the brains of the team you are the yellow Lepord ranger, Leona you love to dance and very good at gymnastics your are the Pink Dove ranger, last but not least Chelsea you are the yongest of the team and lost someone you loved but carryed on caring and helping orthers you are the blue Cat ranger'' he finished '' Are look at the puddy Cat'' luke said all of a sudden the alarm went off '' center of town'' the man said ''How do we morph and whats your name'' asked Andreaw ''You say lets go Animal and my name is Zackary'' said Zackary

**ANDREAW'S POV **

''LET'S GO ANIMAL'' we all shouted

**Morphing Sequence **

Its pitch black andreaw stood in the middle a red rugby ball came his way just before it gets the it explode and covered his body his suite appeared then a hawlk rapped around his head and his helmet appeared ''As fast as a hawlk Red mighty Animal ranger ready'' he says

its pitch black Luke stooded in the middle a football came his way just before it gets the it explode and covered his body his suite appeared then a crocodile rapped around his head then his helmet appeared ''Comoflarge crocodile green mighty animal ranger'' he says

its pitch black Cory stooded in the middle a book came his way just before it gets there the book explodes and covered his body his suite appeared then a lepord apeared rapped around his head then his helmet appeared ''as smart as a lepord yellow mighty animal ranger''

its pitch black leona stooded in the middle a pompom came her way just before it gets there it exploded and covered her body her suite appeared then a dove rapped around her head her helmet appeared '' As graceful as a dove pink mighty animal ranger''

its pitch black Chelsea stooded in the middle a dimond came her way just before it gets there it exploded and covered her body her suite appeared then a cat rapped around her head her helmet appeared ''caring like a cat blue mighty animal ranger''

**End of mophing squence**

They all posed ''quikly get on you animal bikes'' Zackary shouted he waved good look to us as we left. People were running every all over the place just then a big explotion happened '' we need to get people out of here''I said ''On it'' shouted Chelsea then this thing apeared it was red it looked like a defored horse ''well well looks yous want to dance i'll take the leand deformings attack then these things appeared which looked like defored spiders me, luke, cory and leona were fighting them

**CHELSEA'S POV**

As the last person was out the way I went to join the fight as they had there hands full I went for the horse '' Rangers you all have weaponds just say a weapon including your animal'' said Zackary ''. ''Ok cat katane''i shouted then a blue katane appeared in my hans then I attack the horse i snook up behide him after one hit i jumped over him '' So you want to play Blue lets play'' he said he got a sowed to our sowrds clashed again and again till i landed a hit on him then everyone joined in ''how did you get that'' Luke asked ''didnt you listen Zackary said say you say animal and then your animal'' I said ''ok lets try this Hawlk whip'' shouted Andreaw ''Dove bow'' shouted leona ''lepord axe'' shouted Cory '' ''Croc mace'' shouted Luke. We all attacked the monster the he exploded. All of a sudden he grew 50ft ''Rangers call your Zords'' said zackary ''Lets do this'' shouted Andreaw ''Calling Red Hawlk'' '' Calling Green crocodile''Calling yellow lepord'' ''Calling pink dove'' ''Calling blue cat'' we all shouted. The hawlk came from the side of the volcano the croc came from a swamp the lepord came from a meadow the dove came from the woods and the cat came from the forest. We all jumped in our zord ''I wonder if it can combine all the animals '' ask Cory ''Lets try calling animal megazord the lepord became the feet and legs, the cat became the arms ,the crocodile became the body the dove became the wings and the hawlk became the head and the tail. They were in a roome they saw a joy stick ''how do we work this'' ask Leona ''lets see claw attack'' I shouted as i moved the joy stick. after a few minutes we got the hang of it not long after we took down the monster horse. We went back to the sea quorters '' Well done rangers you have done well but there will be harder monsters to face but enjoy your victory'' we went to my house ''high mum I am home I brought my friends too'' i shouted ''Ok pizza bases in the frige'' she shouted down ''Ok'' I shouted back ''any one hungery cause we got ingredents for pizza'' I asked ''everony said ''Yahhh'' after 30mins we were eating our pizza and taking about being a ranger ''That was amazing we make a good team'' said andreaw then I realsided something ''Ow what was that for'' Luke said after I punched him ''Thats for Calling me puddy cat earlyer'' I reaplied. Leona, Cory and Andreaw were laughing.


End file.
